


Pretty in Pink

by munsterboi (6aphomet66)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Trans Character, Transvolleys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6aphomet66/pseuds/munsterboi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koushi wears panties and Daichi goes rough<br/>Written from a headcanon on nsfw--hq</p><p>((Short and kinda poorly written sorry))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty in Pink

Koushi whined and moaned into Daichi's ear, head tipped back on his broad shoulder. Daichi had two large fingers knuckle-deep inside Koushi, but he wanted something thicker.  
"Da-daichi, c'mon I need you," the ash blond whispered into his boyfriend's ear.  
"You gonna keep these on?" Daichi asked, mouth pressed to Koushi's ear. His free hand that rested on a pale hip tugged the waistband of the pastel pink panties that Koushi had shown up to practice wearing that day- of course he'd had shorts on at the time though.  
"God, yes, Daichi I will, just hurry!" the boy said grinding his hips back onto those hot fingers.  
Daichi removed his fingers from his trembling boyfriend, the digits covered in Koushi's slick, and turned to dig through his back. He turned back, condom wrapper in his hand. The foil was quickly torn open and the condom rolled down onto Daichi's now free dick.  
A broad, tanned hand pressed against Koushi's seemingly milk-white back, pressing the boy's chest to the cold locker. He hissed at contact, but it quickly turned to a moan as Daichi swiftly filled him up; Daichi just moved aside the panties' fabric, apparently going to fuck him in the things. Even through the layer of latex between them, Koushi could feel Daichi's dick twitch as he impatiently waited for him to get adjusted.  
Evidently that patience was not very abundant, because Daichi was soon beginning to thrust. His movements were slow and reached deep inside of Koushi who moaned, wriggling his hips. Daichi's hands were quickly on those soft hips as he sped up his pace, beginning to hammer in and out of his smaller boyfriend.  
Koushi wailed as Daichi quickly found that spot inside him, making his knees week. A strong arm came around, supporting Koushi's abdomen with a hand splayed on his chest. Daichi cupped a small brest, thumbing the nipple. Koushi shivered and whinned at the stimulation.  
Daichi's thrusts soon became jarring as he growled into Koushi's ear. He wasn't sure what got the captain so worked up, but damn did he love it. Maybe he ought to wear lingerie more often, if only to rile his boyfriend up.  
Teeth meeting his shoulder made Koushi gasp and arch. Daichi bit into the juncture of neck and shoulder, just barely breaking skin. His hand gripping Koushi's hip moved to his soft tummy, pushing and pressing him even more against Daichi.  
"Daichi, I'm gonna cum!" Koushi cried, feeling the heat coil in his groin.  
Daichi moved the two together to sit on the lockerroom bench, Koushi in his lap. His hand remained on Koushi's stomach, his other going between his legs where they were joined. His fingers found and began rubbing Koushi's clit making the boy wail at the stimulation. His body leaned back against Daichi's chest, pale hands gripping a tan arm as he wiggled his hips restlessly against Daichi's lap.  
As soon as Koushi started to seize up, Daichi started thrusting up again, fucking him through his orgasm. Quickly, Daichi emptied himself into the condom.  
As they caught their breath, Daichi's arms both wound around Koushi's waist, face buried in a bruised shoulder.  
"So," Koushi spoke up after a moment, "Do you like them?"

**Author's Note:**

> Send me suggestions and headcanons at trashy-pr0n or cruorfae via tumblr!


End file.
